Talk:Hand-to-Hand Trials
Article for Deletion Someone tried to manually move this page... let admins do that! --Seedling 13:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Why Delete? This is the best info on this update I have seen yet and I love the progression chart - the best!! I like how the page is laid out. Keep it. --Stromgarde 15:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone must have spent a LOT of time putting this together, why delete it because they aren't the actual screenshot of the item(s)? You know how long that would take to get all those? I say keep it as it is, its very well laid out. ~ Valo (Midgard) If it's the images that cause it, you might just want to delete the pics. We can always get the actual screenshots and repost them later. Please don't delete the whole page. This info on this page is very well organized. The layout is also neat and easy to comprehend. Aleczan 19:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe the reason for the deletion is because of the existence of the http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/H2H_trials page. Doesn't have anything to do with the layout or image stubs. From the looks of it, it seems the original page will be renamed and this one deleted, but they could also just delete the other one and keep this. Either way should be fine. --GarudasWing 19:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh I never knew that the other page exist. I just checked it and it looks identical to this one. So, yeah it doesn't matter if this one gets deleted or that one. Aleczan 06:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Resolution: Keep This page uses the proper name. Abbriviations like "H2H" should not be used for article titles. Tahngarthortalk- 01:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Charitwo seems to disagree there, Tahngarthor. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever manually move pages/categories. I think you've been here long enough to know that admins have to move pages in order to preserve the history of edits. Manually moving them loses all the revisions. Please take care to utilize in the future. -- 00:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I've copied the most recent version of the H2H trials page to this one, but you might want to fix this properly. --Seedling 12:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk Personally, I love this set-up. It's compact for a category page and it has everything you need to know.--Dijidl 15:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Progression Tree is the best template for the trials. It's clear, compact, simple and has a very easy-to-follow color coded system. I think all the other weapon pages should adopt it.--Mefuki ---- Hey, I noticed something strange. I don't remember seeing any wyvern mob in any of the area that can have earth weather. Any idea how to find those wyverns? --Kenki 11:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * Typhoon Wyverns in Gustav Tunnel, but any wyvern on earthday will work too. Firedrakes in Riverne - Site A01 (lvl 50 capped) and Wyverns in Labyrinth of Onzozo for instance, or the Ignidrakes in Riverne - Site B01 once SE lifts the level cap next update. --Seedling 15:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC)